The invention relates to pliers and, more particularly, pliers for surgical purposes.
The prior art discloses a multiplicity of pliers. The cleaning of said instruments is relatively complicated and repeatedly causes difficulties in practice.
It is the object of the invention to provide pliers which can be better cleaned and which can be produced cost-effectively, and to provide suitable cleaning apparatuses.